paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
I Thought I Lost You
This is the last song from the PAW Patrol version of Bolt. This is the epilogue to the story and shows what happened next. It also has something else I put in. (Note: there are two singers in this one) Lyrics (Katie and Chase are swinging on a tire swing) (Then they play with bubbles) (Chase tries to chomp at some of them) (Every day, when Katie would ride her bike, Chase would run right beside her) Lady: No body listens to me Don't hear a single thing I've said (Sometimes, Katie would put on puppet shows for Cali, Chase, Maragold, and her mom) Say anything to soothe me Anything to get you from my head (When they play music together, Katie would play the trumpet, Cali would play on the piano, Chase would howl along, and Maragold would play the drums) Don't know how I really feel The faith it takes to make like I don't care (When Katie does some baking, she lets Chase lick the spoon, but they'd always get caught by her mom's eyes) Don't know how much it hurts To turn around like you were never there (Sometimes, they play hide and seek together in the field) (On Halloween, Katie was a witch, Cali was a pirate, Chase was a superhero, and Maragold was a pumpkin when they went trick or treating) Like somehow you could be replaced And I could walk away from the promises we made And swore we'd never break (On rainy days, the three would stand on the porch while Chase pokes his head out into the rain) (But when there's thunder and lightning, they go inside and read some good books) (At Christmas, they decorate the tree together) Both: I Thought I Lost You Lady: When you ran away to try to find me Both: I thought I never see your sweet face again I turned around and you were gone And on and on the days went (During the snow days, they sled throughout the day) (After school, Katie would get off the bus) (Chase would be waiting for her and they raced each other back home) (And when Chase played with the sprinkler, Katie would use an umbrella) But I kept the moments that we were in 'Cause I hoped in my heart You'd come back to me, my friend And now I got you But I Thought I Lost You (At night, they all slept together in Katie's bed) (On pretty days, the family goes on picnics) (Before they eat, Katie and Chase would play in the field while Maragold pretends to be a magician to Cali and Katie's mom) (At the ends of long days, Katie and Chase would watch the sunset in the horizion) Man: I felt so empty out there And there were days I had my doubts But I knew I find you somewhere 'Cause I knew I couldn't live without You in my life for one more day And I swore I'd never break those Both: Those promises we made (One day, they all greeted their new neighbors, who has two female puppies: a Border Collie and a Cockapoo) (When Chase sees the Cockapoo, hearts fly over his head) (Cali would just playfully role her eyes at him) (But that story is another story) I Thought I Lost You When you ran away to try to find me I thought I never see your sweet face again I turned around and you were gone And on and on the days went But I kept the moments that we were in 'Cause I hoped in my heart You'd come to me, my friend And now I got you But I Thought I Lost You Man: I told myself I wouldn't sleep 'Til I search the world from sea to sea Lady: I made a wish upon star I turned around and there you were Both: Now here we are Lady: Here we are I Thought I Lost You Man: I Thought I Lost You, too Lady: I Thought I Lost You Man: I Thought I Lost You Both: I Thought I Lost You When you ran away to try to find me I thought I'd never see your sweet face again I turned around and you were gone And on and on the days went But I kept the moments that we were in And I knew in my heart You'd come back to me, my friend And now I got you But I Thought I Lost You Lady: But I Thought I Lost You Man: I Thought I Lost You, too Both: So glad I got you, got you Lady: So glad I got you Yeah, yeah Lady: I Thought I Lost You Man: I Thought I Lost You, too Category:Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:GL6's Songs Category:Fanon Category:Love Songs